Radiation detection systems are used in a variety of applications. For example, radiation detector systems can include scintillators that can be used for imaging applications, such as a medical diagnostic apparatus, a security screening apparatus, well logging, military applications, or the like. Further improvement of radiation detection systems is desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.